


【佐鸣】农夫与蛇·番外 3

by Fujikun



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujikun/pseuds/Fujikun
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto





	【佐鸣】农夫与蛇·番外 3

#本篇开车，雷文，粗话助出没，蛇妖佐助双JJ，双性鸣有生子，双龙入洞，高H慎入，介意请立刻绕道  
#非常OOC和BUG，有大量私设请不要较真，这只是辆车  
#番外2是清水所以没有放在这里，有兴趣的可以在Lofter搜索！ID同名Fujikun  
————————————————  
继上次佐助为鸣人分了500年寿命之后，已经修养好的佐助，发情期又即将如期而至。  
其实他上次去大蛇丸那里，还有别的收获。  
根据那本书的记载，有一种果实名叫合欢果，顾名思义是用于情事上的，除了有强烈的催情效果之外，还有一个神奇之处就是，如果男性服用，能暂时拥有女性的生殖器官。  
蛇性本淫，虽说是无意间发现的，但满脑子黄色废料的佐助想试一试。  
发情期也不远了呢，佐助舔了舔唇。  
只不过合欢果生长的环境极为恶劣，佐助花了不少力气才拿到，所以耽搁了好几天才回来。  
发情期到来的那天，佐助便诱哄着鸣人吃下合欢果。  
“唔唔...佐助...你给我吃的什么啊...我下面有种好奇怪的感觉...咿啊...”  
“乖...你会很快乐的...”  
“哈啊...好热...唔...佐助...”  
佐助三下五除二地褪去了两人的衣服，他迫不及待地想看看鸣人是否真的变化了。  
他毫不费力地打开了鸣人的双腿，果不其然，原本的阴茎还保留着，但两颗卵蛋却被粉嫩的花穴代替了，颜色和形状都漂亮极了，不愧是他的鸣人。  
快要压制不住发情期的浪潮了，佐助吻上了鸣人可口的唇，灵活的舌头长驱直入，不断地与鸣人交换唾液，勾弄他的舌头和牙齿，分开时扯出了暧昧的银丝。  
“唔啊...佐助...我好热...嗯啊～！”  
佐助含住了鸣人胸前的红豆，富有技巧性地边舔边吸，满意地听到鸣人嘴里不断发出甜腻的呻吟。  
“嗯啊...哈啊...佐助...下面...好痒...”  
“先别急宝贝，要好好帮你扩张才行。”  
佐助的头凑近鸣人的腿间，他用食指在那个不断涌出蜜液的花穴口磨蹭了几下，鸣人轻颤着扭了扭腰，佐助的呼吸越发的重了，他轻柔地将两片娇嫩的阴唇掰开，里面的水更加放肆地流了出来，他像中了魔似的舔上了那个汁水充沛的花穴。  
“嗯啊啊...！好舒服...佐助...嗯...”  
黏腻的淫水顺着股沟将后面的菊穴也浸润了，佐助一边用舌头模仿着性交动作在花穴里进出，一边用手指给菊穴扩张。  
“佐助...嗯嗯...可以了...哈啊...进来...”  
“马上满足你。”已经到极限了。  
佐助正式进入了发情期，下体陡然出现两根狰狞的巨物，上面布满了青筋，彰显着主人的不可小觑的力量。  
“我要操进来了，鸣人。”一进入发情期，佐助便开始说起了粗俗的话语，彻底展示了他平日隐藏着的黑暗欲望。  
“嗯啊啊——！好痛...”  
“呼...”佐助在插入的一瞬间清楚地感觉到有一股水直直地浇在自己的龟头上，让他惬意地喘息着。  
“好紧...好湿啊...”  
“嗯啊...啊...好大...好撑...嗯啊啊...”  
佐助的阴茎四处在温暖的穴内四处探索着让鸣人销魂蚀骨的那一点，在听到他一声拔高的呻吟后，便对准那一点狠狠地操干着，每一下，龟头都重重地碾过敏感点。  
“嗯啊...好舒服...哈啊...那里...嗯呐...”鸣人也脑子一片空白，彻底被果实所催发的情欲支配着，腿也放浪地环住佐助劲瘦的腰，随着佐助的动作摆动着腰部迎合着。  
“真浪。”鸣人的迎合无疑让佐助更加地兴奋，巨屌在温暖潮湿的花穴里变得更粗更大，另一根也在菊穴出不停地摩擦，跃跃欲试。  
“鸣人...另一张小嘴想吃我的大肉棒吗？嗯？”  
“嗯啊...哈啊...不要再变大了...嗯...想吃...下面好想要...”  
“吻我，我就给你。”  
鸣人双臂勾住佐助的脖子，献上自己的唇与他纠缠着，发出啧啧的声音。  
佐助稍微停下动作，将另一根阴茎对准入口，腰一挺便直捣黄龙。  
“嗯啊...好满足～哈啊...慢一点...”  
“确定要慢一点吗？你的两个骚穴可不是这么说的吧？”佐助对后穴的敏感点了如指掌，一下就戳到了，“它们可是在告诉我，让我更深地操它们，操烂为止呢...”  
“啊啊——！不行...嗯啊...太奇怪了...哈啊...两个小穴要坏掉了...”  
“嗯啊啊啊——！”两个穴内的敏感点同时被狠操，伴随着高亢的呻吟，鸣人爽的潮吹了，嘴边的唾液都来不及吞咽，花穴处不停地喷水，佐助的动作未曾停下，这让鸡巴进出两穴时带出的噗嗤噗嗤的水声更加响了。  
佐助也体会到了无上的快感。  
鸣人根本来不及喘息，花穴不知羞耻地紧咬着佐助的鸡巴不放。  
“骚货，就这么爽吗？喷了这么多水，还不停地吸我...”佐助故作愠态，狠拍了一下鸣人满是淫水的屁股。  
“嗯啊...好爽...嗯嗯...哈啊...佐助...”  
“哈啊...鸣人...我要射了...下面的小嘴想吃精液吗？”  
“嗯啊...想...哈啊...嗯啊...”  
“好，全部射给你，操到你怀孕，给我生个孩子怎么样？”  
“嗯嗯...好...佐助...咿啊...哈啊啊——！”  
佐助微热的精液尽数浇灌在两个穴道内，鸣人爽的直哆嗦，脚趾都蜷缩着，根本挣脱不开身上的人，仿佛自己就是他的雌兽，只能乖顺地接受着配偶的射精。  
佐助微微退出了些，透明的淫水和乳白色的精液混合在一起，从空隙中流了出来，两人下体连接处一塌糊涂，色情极了。  
发情期的佐助可不是这么一次就能满足的，他把鸣人翻了个身，抬高他的屁股后将一根鸡巴插进了花穴。  
佐助真是爱死了这个新长出的花穴，紧致湿滑，嫩的掐的出水，让他恨不得一直埋在里面不出来。于是他有了主意。  
“嗯啊...嗯...你要干什么...”  
佐助空出一只手，在已经插入一根阴茎的状态下，借着掰开花穴，顺势捅进几根手指。  
“啊啊...不行...好胀...嗯啊...”  
“你可以的，鸣人...坚持一下...呼...”  
佐助抚慰着鸣人那娇小的阴茎，替他分散点注意力，感觉花穴已经差不多可以容纳它的另一根鸡巴了，便扶着性器，一寸一寸地钉进来。  
“啊啊啊——嗯...哈啊...好痛...佐助...呜呜...不要了...”  
佐助的额前的发也早已汗湿，终于，鸣人的花穴吞吃下了两根粗长阴茎，穴口被撑得平整，没有一丝褶皱。  
“嗯啊...慢点...呜呜...哈啊...”鸣人疼的直掉眼泪，稍微习惯了点之后，又开始放浪地淫叫起来，嗓子都快喊哑了。  
佐助顶得极深，极为满足，他感受着鸣人穴里的温暖和湿滑，不知疲倦地抽插着，最后在快要爆发的时候，用力地往里一顶，鸣人感觉自己内部的小口被打开了。  
“我干到你的子宫了，鸣人。”  
“我要把精液都射进里面。”  
“你全身上下就都是我的味道了。”  
“嗯啊啊——！！”  
佐助这一波的射精持续了很久，久到鸣人迎来他的第二次潮吹，前面的小阴茎也淅沥沥地射出了些精液，终于体力不堪，沉沉睡了过去。  
合欢果的时间能保持几个月，鸣人后来真的怀上了佐助的宝宝，佐助用法力催进胎儿的生长，两人的爱情结晶很快便诞生了，佐助也带着鸣人回到了宇智波的领土，不过这都是后话了。  
END


End file.
